Blindfold Tale
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Gabungan beberapa Fairy Tale yang kita kenal, tentu tokohnya diganti dengan chara KagePro. Warning!: My first FanFict
1. Prolog

Blindfold Tale

~Prolog

Kenjirou berlari sambil terengah-engah.

_Tidak lagi.. _ Batinnya dalam hati sambil berlari menuju aula istana.

BRAKK!

Pintu aula terbuka dan terlihatlah kedua orang yang sedang bertatapan sinis satu sama lain.

"SHUUYA! KONOHA!" Bentakkan Kenjirou tak dihiraukan kedua orang itu.

"TARIK UCAPANMU TADI!" Teriak bocah berambut pirang dengan mata"kucing" berwarna kuning itu dengan marah.

"Khu..Khu..Khu.. Tak mau. Aku memang tak sudi mempunyai adik seorang manusia serigala sepertimu!" Pemuda berambut hitam di depannya menyeringai jahat. Shuuya membelalak, ekor serigalanya bergerak-gerak marah.

"Shu-Shuuya-sama!" Seorang bocah berambut hitam memegang lengan Shuuya dan menariknya untuk duduk.

"Apakah enak hidup sebagai _monster_?" Untuk yang kali ini, Shuuya tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia berlari kearah Konoha dengan mengacungkan cakarnya.

"OI!" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang lain menepuk pundak Konoha.

"Jangan halangi aku Shintaro.." Konoha menepis tangan adikknya dari pundaknya. Shintaro terdiam.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah…" Konoha mengacungkan pistol yang dari tadi ia pegang.

"SHUUYA! KONOHA!" Kenjirou yang dari tadi diam berusaha melerai mereka yang sudah berusaha membunuh satu sama lain.

Tapi sudah terlambat.

Darah mulai menutupi lantai aula istana itu. Bocah berambut hitam yang tadi menahan Shuuya terdiam gemetar. Shintaro yang tadi berusaha melerai membelalakkan matanya dan Kenjirou.. terduduk lemas setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

Shuuya, yang tangannya sudah menusuk seseorang di depannya, terdiam kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan ada disitu. Konoha pun menjatuhkan pistolnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan mata membelalak.

"Shuu..Ya..Ko-Konoha…" Wanita berambut hitam didepan Shuuya dan Konoha tersenyum lemah.

"Tolong… Ja-Jangan.. Bertengkar… Y-Ya?" Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, wanita itu jatuh ke lantai dengan badan berlumur darah. Semua terdiam tak sanggup berbicara. Hanya ada air mata yang mengalir di pipi kelima orang di ruangan tersebut.

KREK…

Pintu aula terbuka, tapi taka da yang memperhatikan. Seorang anak lelaki yang berumur sekitar 9 tahun melangkah menuju aula.

"Otou-san… Ada apa?" Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan pandangan mengantuk sambil berjalan kearah Kenjirou.

"Otou-san?" Anak lelaki itu baru sadar bahwa ayahnya sedang menangis. Karena Kenjirou tak kunjung menjawab, Ia menengok kearah Shintaro yang terdapat di sebelah Kenjirou.

"Onii-chan.. Ada apa?" Ia menarik tangan Shintaro yang menjuntai kebawah dengan lemah. Shintaro tersadar oleh sentuhan adiknya itu.

"Hi-Hibiya…." Air mata makin mengalir deras di pipi Shintaro. Anak lelaki bernama Hibiya itu makin heran.

"Hibiya-sama…." Panggilan itu membuat Hibiya menengok dan memandang bocah berambut hitam tadi.

"Seto… Ini sebenarnya ada apa?" Hibiya menarik-narik baju Seto dengan wajah memaksa.

"Hiks…" Seto terduduk di depan Hibiya, padahal awalnya niatnya adalah menutupi pandangan Hibiya dari pemandangan sedih di belakang punggungnya. Tapi karena tak tahan lagi, ia pun membiarkan Hibiya melihat.

Sekujur tubuh Hibiya kaku tepat saat ia melihat pemandangan itu. Bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat mengecil. Ia pun berlari kearah tubuh yang penuh darah di depannya itu. Tubuh orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"OKAA-SAN!" Teriak Hibiya sambil memeluk tubuh yang sudah kaku itu. Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari mata Hibiya.

"Huwaaaa! Ba-Bagun.. Okaa-san.. Bangun!" Tangisan Hibiya makin keras. Shuuya pun ikut menangis merasa bersalah, ia terduduk di tempatnya. Shintaro, dengan sekuat tenaga, menghampiri Konoha dengan gemetar.

"Ko-Konoha..?" Shintaro menyeka air mata. Ia menatap rambut kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi warna putih. Kembali seperti semula.

"Apa… Yang telah.. Kulakukan…?" Konoha mengangkat kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Air mata kembali bergulir di pipi Shintaro.

"Kenapa…. Kenapa… KENAPA!?" Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu berteriak sambil menangis. Setelah menyadari bahwa, ia telah membunuh ibunya sendiri.

Kenjirou bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk Hibiya yang masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ayaka, istrinya.

"Sudah.. Hi-Hibiya.. Jangan menangis.." Ia pun melirik kearah Shuuya dengan sedih. Shuuya langsung berhenti menangis, ia menyeka air matanya dan melangkah menuju Kenjirou.

"Go-Gomenasai… Otou-san.. O-Okaa-san…" Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Shuuya langsung berlari meninggalkan aula istana. Entah pergi kemana.

"SHUUYA!" Kenjirou berusaha mengejar Shuuya (Setelah menitipkan Hibiya yang mengamuk pada Shintaro dan Seto). Tapi ia tak bisa mengejar Shuuya yang sedang dalam tubuh serigalanya. Terlalu cepat. Terakhir ia lihat, Shuuya sudah melangkah keluar gerbang istana.

Kenjirou kembali berlari ke aula istana. Sekembalinya ia, Konoha sudah tak ada di sana.

"Mana.. Konoha?" Tanya Kenjirou dengan terkejut pada Shintaro.

"I-Ia.. Pergi.. Tadi aku.. Sudah mencegahnya.." Shintaro berusaha menahan Hibiya yang meronta-ronta ingin ke tubuh ibunya.

"Kenjirou..Sama.." Seto melangkah mendekati Kenjirou dengan air mata masih mengalir. Kenjirou menarik Seto dan memeluknya bersama Shintaro dan Hibiya yang masih menangis.

"M-Maafkan aku…..Ayaka…"


	2. Purple Riding Hood

Blindfold Tale

**Akai Comeback!~ Ini Chapter 2.. Selamat membaca~**

~Purple Riding Hood

Shuuya POV's

_Shuu.. Ya…Ko-Konoha… _

_Tolong.. Ja-Jangan.. Bertengkar.. Y-Ya?_

DEG!

"Hah.. Hah.." Shuuya terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia memegang dahinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" Gumamnya sambil melihat langit.

"Sudah siang ya.." Ia pun turun dari pohon tempat ia tertidur tadi.

KRUYUK~

"Aduduh.. Perutku lapar sekali…. Dari kemarin belum makan. Hm, cari buah saja deh.." Ia berjalan sambil memegang perutnya. Tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau daging asap.

"Smells so good…~" Shuuya mengikuti bau itu dan sampailah ia di sebuah rumah mungil. Ia pun naik keatas pohon agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Saat sampai diatas pohon, ia terpana menatap seorang gadis bersurai hijau yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Kawaii…" Bisik Shuuya sambil memperhatikan gadis yang sedang membaca itu. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah kaus berwarna merah berenda dengan rok panjang selutut berwarna hijau yang berenda juga.

"Tsubomi!" Shuuya melihat gadis itu menoleh saat seseorang memanggil.

"Oh.. Tsubomi-chan ya~" Seringai terukir di wajah Shuuya.

Gadis bernama Tsubomi itu melangkah mendekati seorang gadis yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya. Shuuya memasang telinga baik-baik, berusaha mendengar obrolan kedua orang itu.

"Ini, tolong antarkan pada Bibi Shion ya!" Suruh Gadis berambut hitam dengan syal merah didepan Tsubomi. Ia menyerahkan sebuah keranjang ("Uwaaa, pasti daging asapnya ada di situ~" Ucap Shuuya).

"Hm, baiklah Ayanee-chan.." Ia mengambil keranjang itu dan melangkah pergi dengan cuek.

"Hei tunggu! Ini tudungmu!" Ayanee-chan yang tadi disebut Tsubomi menyerahkannya sebuah tudung berwarna ungu.

"Dan jangan lupa! Jangan lewat hutan ya.. Lewat pinggir sungai saja. Soalnya kata penduduk desa sekitar, ada serigala yang selalu menyerang orang yang lewat hutan!" Ucap Ayanee-chan. Tsubomi hanya mengangguk kecil ("Hei! Itu hanya karena aku iseng kok!" Geram Shuuya kesal).

"Iya iya.. Jaa ne, Ayanee-chan!" Tsubomi memakai tudung itu dan melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ayanee-chan. Shuuya memperhatikannya melangkah menuju jalan yang disebut Ayanee-chan tadi.

_Kuikuti ah~_ Shuuya pun mengikuti Tsubomi dengan perut keroncongan.

Tsubomi POV's

_Ah… Kenapa sih aku terus yang disuruh mengantar makanan ke Bibi Shion? Lagipula kenapa ia dan Mary tak tinggal saja di rumah kami? _ Gumam Tsubomi dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan sungai yang jernih disebelahnya.

Seekor kelinci tiba-tiba mendekat kearahnya, ia pun menunduk dan mengelus kelinci itu.

"Hei, kau dari mana?" Tanya Tsubomi sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar.

KREK!

Tsubomi terlonjak kaget dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kelinci tadi sudah pergi karena takut.

"Siapa di sana?!" Teriak Tsubomi dengan waspada. Setelah beberapa detik tak ada yang menjawab, ia mulai tenang kembali.

"Hm, kukira serigala.. Aku lewat hutan saja ah, kalau lewat jalan ini lama sampainya" Gumam Tsubomi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah ke hutan.

Shuuya POV's

_Huff.. Hampir saja tadi aku ketahuan. Melihat ekspresinya saat kaget membuatku ingin tertawa. Khu Khu… Kalau tadi aku ketahuan, aku pasti sudah babak belur.._ Pikir Shuuya sambil menyeringai. Ia terus mengikuti Tsubomi.

KRUYUK~

"Iya iya.. Perutku yang manis… Tunggu ya.." Shuuya berusaha menahan rasa lapar yang dari tadi menghantuinya. Ia tak tahan lagi.

Pandangan Shuuya tiba-tiba buram dan mulai memudar.

_Lho?_ Keringat membasahi dahi Shuuya.

BRUAKK!

"Kyaaa!"

Tsubomi POV's

Tsubomi menatap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya, salah, tiba-tiba TERJATUH di depanya.

_Ia.. Mengikutiku? _ Tsubomi mendekati pemuda itu. Ia memperhatikan rambutnya yang pirang dan wajahnya yang agak memprihatinkan, wajahnya penuh luka. Saat Tsubomi melihat keatas kepala pemuda itu, ia terlonjak kaget.

_Telinga.. Da-dan.. Ekor…. Serigala?! _Teriak Tsubomi dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melepaskan keranjang di tangannya dan..

DUAK!

"OUW!"

"Bangun! Baka!" Tsubomi menendang pinggang pemuda itu, yang membuat pemuda itu terduduk kaget.

"I-Ittai…" Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" Teriak Tsubomi marah. Shuuya langsung sadar bahwa ia tertangkap basah.

"Ah~ Maaf.. A-Aku hanya.. Lapar sekali" Jawab Shuuya tanpa berusaha duduk. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Tsubomi memandangnya dengan sedikit prihatin.

"Baiklah, ini!" Tsubomi tiba-tiba menyerahkan keranjang yang dibawanya.

"Eh?"

"Ini! Makanlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Tsubomi melempar keranjang Shuuya.

"Bener nih?"

"Hm!"

"Baiklah, Arigatou! Ittadakimasu!" Ucap Shuuya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia langsung memakan daging asap yang dibawa Tsubomi. Tsubomi menatapnya.

"Kau.. Lapar sekali ya?" Tanya Tsubomi.

"Haku beum maang gai kemaing (Aku belum makan dari kemarin)" Jawab Shuuya dengan makanan masih di mulutnya.

"Habiskan dulu baru berbicara!" Seru Tsubomi dengan 'death-glare'.

GLEK..

"Ah.. Kenyangnya~" Shuuya menepuk perutnya dengan senang.

"Kau makan cepat sekali…" Tsubomi merapihkan keranjangnya.

"Hehe~ Kan aku manusia serigala~" Ucap Shuuya bangga.

"Oh jadi kau toh yang suka mengganggu penduduk desa.." Tsubomi berdiri bersiap pergi.

"Itu cuma karena aku usil kok~ Hei! Mau kuantar pulang?" Shuuya mengulurkan tangannya dengan pandangan jahil.

"Aku tak percaya padamu" Desis Tsubomi sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu dong~" Shuuya menarik tangan Tsubomi dan menggenggamnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Padahal kau dan aku beru bertemu tapi –"

"Langsung jatuh cinta~"

DUAK!

"Ittai!"

"Baka! Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan!" Wajah Tsubomi memerah.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tsubomi pada Shuuya yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Eh.. Shuuya" Jawab Shuuya sambil nyengir. Ia mengambil tangan Tsubomi lagi.

"Oh"  
_

Saat mereka sampai ke rumah Tsubomi, hari sudah sore (Mereka banyak bertengkar di jalan sih).

"Hm ya sudah, Jaa!" Tsubomi melambaikan tangannya pada Shuuya dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Tapi Shuuya menarik tangan Tsubomi dan…

CHUP!~

Mereka berciuman!

Tsubomi berusaha mendorong Shuuya, tapi tak berhasil. Jadi mereka tak berhenti sampai akhirnya Shuuya pun melepaskan Tsubomi dengan seringai besar di wajahnya.

DUAK!

"ITTAI! K-Kau harus.. Berhenti.. Memukulku.." Shuuya memegang kepalanya yang dipukul sambil meringis kesakitan.

"B-BAKA!" Tsubomi berteriak dengan wajah merah.

""H-Harusnya.. Kau bilang sama-sama.. Yang tadi itu, ucapan terima kasih lho~" Nada suara Shuuya dibuat seimut mungkin. Tsubomi melangkah pergi dengan marah.

"Hei~ Apa kau akan meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa?"

"JAA!" Teriakkan Tsubomi membuat Shuuya terkekeh sendiri. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat baik-baik, wajahnya pun memerah. Apalagi saat Tsubomi sudah pergi. Wajahnya merah padam!

"Baka… Itu memalukan.." Bisik Shuuya sambil memegang bibirnya. Seringai malu terukir di wajahnya.

**Nah, bagaimana? Seru? Maaf kalau pendek banget.. Tugas sekolah sedang menunggu Akai nih~ Oke, Semangatin Akai terus ya! Jaa Nee!**


End file.
